Lucy's Love Lyric
by Anka7995
Summary: Lucy writes a letter to her daughter with love advice. LucyxLorcan


Majorly inspired by Maryss Song by Taylor Swift.

I love that song and well, here we go!

¿

Dear Anna,

I was surprised when you asked me about love. But I should have seen it coming, you are after all turning into an lovely young woman. And of course, there must be some charming young man who would have captured your attention. But with me it was a bit different. You see darling, me and your dad, we had a whole different story.

I was seven and he was nine.

That was where my love story began. I really didn't expect it to be a love story. Who would have expected a love story at the age of seven? I was pretty much enthralled by him though. His blonde hair messy, standing out in as many directions as possible and his blue eyes sparkling like two sapphires, I could have been enthralled with his complete look-alike, and twin, Lysander but something different was about Lorcan, he had this mischievous tint to his blue eyes, making it a shade darker than his twin. He had this air about him that made me check my surrounding twice checking for some prank.

Tales told me he was like Uncle Fred and George, but Lysander was not really his partner in crime. He was a lot like his mother, exceptionally witty, wise and perceptive, and a bit different. Lorcan though, made me feel weird.

Daddy always joked about the two of us, we would grow up and fall in love. Now that I think about it, it was really ironic.

Seeing the fact that I fell in love with him...

But he didn't. Or so I thought!

Of course, our moms smiled and rolled their eyes.

See, the friendship between the rather uptight Percy Weasley and a bit different Rolf Scamander was found a bit strange and unbelievable at first. But then it happened. Of course, Aunt Luna was like a surrogate Weasley and invited to all of the reunions.

There must be something about the way things change when you fight a war together. Seriously, I don't want to experience that.

Lorcan and I. It had always been Lorcan and I, playing together in every family reunion. The backyard tree-house at the burrow to this date, has our initial has our names engraved in the corner.

This Lorcan and I changed when Lorcan turned sixteen and started dating Dominique.

Oh, how I was heart-broken when I saw them kissing in that particular family brunch. I ran out crying and hid myself in the very tree-house I had dared him to kiss me when we were ten and ran away when he had tried. Then, I began distancing myself from Lorcan, that was completely logical for my fourteen year old brain. I had spent long hours crying over him.

That year at Hogwarts was especially difficult for me, I was so upset. And Dominique and Lorcan were everywhere, everywhere I went. Poor Lorcan had no idea why I was being so upset and avoiding him. Boys are clueless like that.

But love, I did a terrible mistake back then. I had let my love for Lorcan blind me to everything else. You have seen your Aunt Dominique and she is so beautiful. She was even gorgeous back then, with the perfect hour-glass shape, blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. They looked like a perfect couple. In contrast to my red hair, freckled face and figure which was thin as a stick. I was what people call a late bloomer. But in that time I ahd began to hate myself in my own skin. And when you asked me about love in your last letter, in a remorseful tone, I knew you were going through the same thing.

So love, don't do that. Don't ever doubt yourself. True love is something that doesn't depend on physical aspects.

It just finds you, and at times it takes time to really see you as a girl. Which was what happened in my case.

Even though I had Molly as an elder sister, my whole life I had been a tomboy. Sadly, I never got along with any of my female cousins. I mean we didn't hate or anything, but we were never much close. As I was busy hanging out with boys.

Then I turned sixteen, forcibly meeting with my feminine side. And suddenly for Lorcan, I wasn't the same girl he used to see. He had left Hogwarts while dating with Dominique and for two years we had not seen each other, as I had avoided every reunion and get together like a plague. No one questioned how I was always mysteriously sick every time there was a family reunion. I was just fine with the ignorance.

I was sixteen, the summer before seventh year when he noticed me... As in the girl and not play mate Lucy.

I was flattered and that's all I needed. My dream come true.

You know, the feeling of dating someone you've had a crush for so long is amazing. I was starstruck. And the summer was extremely amazing.

But then the bubble burst and it was time for me to return to Hogwarts. And reality came crashing in.

Distance, it does two things, it makes the heart grow fonder and at times it complicates everything further, filling up the gaps with misunderstandings, miscommunication and the worst, jealousy.

I am not sure whether the distance did us good or bad. But I am sure it was an experience that I would not like to erase from my life.

You see, all good and bad were a part of our life. From the very first kiss to the very first fight. Even though it was banging the doors instead of kissing goodbyes. If you you find back each other even after all the difficulties with love more stronger then it is true love.

At the same time, I would like to tell you course of true love like any relationship is not easy. You have many struggles and adjustments. I had once read that we have that kind of love we think we deserve. And let me tell you, you deserve happiness.

It is not about passion when cheeks are rosy and lips peony pink. It is about loving each other when you turn seventy and the beauty has faded and wrinkled like a bark. People will say to you love that it is too young to think long term. But why love when it is not long term?

Well, I can't assure you we got our happily ever after but I think that considering we have you, Alex and Eric. It is a happily ever after.

And I know I got carried away but never ask a woman in love her love story. She begins to gush about it.

I hope this solves your problems. Concentrate on school work, don't distract yourself. And more than anything enjoy!

All my love,

Mum.


End file.
